Find the distance between the points $(2,2)$ and $(-1,-1)$.
Solution: We use the distance formula: $\sqrt{((-1) - 2)^2 + ((-1) - 2)^2} = \sqrt{9 + 9} = \boxed{3\sqrt{2}}$.

- OR -

We note that the points $(2, 2)$, $(-1, -1)$, and $(2, -1)$ form an isosceles right triangle (a 45-45-90 triangle) with legs of length 3. Therefore, the hypotenuse has length $\boxed{3\sqrt{2}}$.